What My Heart Truly Desires
by Jun Yamai Xavior
Summary: After Sonic tells her that he got himself a new girlfriend, Amy becomes heartbroken and lonely. But when Shadow takes her to his home after accidentally knocking her out, Amy finds the person she truly loves. SHADAMY ONE-SHOT LEMON.


**Sorry fellas. The next update to "Amy Rose Is Dead" is taking forever to write. So I wrote this just to keep you busy.**

**Oh, this is a lemon so if you're under 16, don't read this. Otherwise, enjoy.**

* * *

"Amy?"

Sonic spun around and saw a certain pink hedgehog dashing towards him like a bullet.

"Sonic, I'm so happy to see you!" Amy cried out in glee.

"Like you've never said anything like that..." The blue hedgehog mumbled. "Hey Amy, listen, I need to tell you something."

Amy giggled. "Oh Sonic, that can wait!" She said as she attempted to hug him.

"No Amy, stop!" Sonic pulled back. "This is really important!"

"What could be more important than our love life? You know nothing can separate us."

Amy tried to hug Sonic a second time, but Sonic pushed her arms away from him.

"Actually Amy, yes there is." He said casually. "You're not going to like it, though, so I'll make it quick."

Amy withdrew her arms and gave Sonic her full attention.

"Sonic, what's the matter?" She asked concernedly.

Sonic sighed. "Well, Amy...I, um...I'm going out with someone else."

Amy's eyes widened. "What?"

"I'm going out with another girl. Her name's Renata," Sonic repeated. "I met her at the beach a couple of weeks ago."

Amy couldn't believe what Sonic was saying.

"Amy, I love her, and she loves me, too. I know that you really like me as well, but I can't have you chasing me all the time anymore."

Sonic looked up and saw that Amy was about to cry.

"Look Ames, this doesn't mean I hate you or anything like that! I don't want to hurt your feelings, but I'm not going to be unfaithful to the one I really love!" He told her. "Amy, I-"

"Sonic, why didn't you tell me earlier?" Amy interrupted. "Why did you decide to stay shut until today?"

"I didn't know how to explain it to you. I knew that you'd be upset if I told you, but if I kept this as a secret, it would've made things worse!"

Sonic noticed that he wasn't making Amy feel any better. So he grabbed both her hands gently.

"Amy...you're my friend, but you're not the one I love." Sonic finally told said to her.

Amy just stood still and became speechless. She was completely shocked that Sonic had gotten himself a girlfriend, and that it wasn't her.

"Amy? You're not hurt by this, are you? If you are, then I'm really sorry."

"Sonic, it's okay. I'm totally fine with it," Amy casually told him. "If this person's the one you love, then I'll leave you alone."

"Seriously? Are you alright with this?"

Amy nodded in response.

"Oh. If that's the case, thanks Amy. You are really sweet, you know."

Sonic, just to show her that he still liked her, gave Amy a quick kiss on her right cheek and left. As Amy watched him run, she felt tears come out of her eyes. Although she was not necessarily hurt by Sonic, the conversation they had only a few seconds ago still affected her deeply.

_It's okay. I'm totally fine with it_. What lies. She was obviously grieved by the fact that Sonic had this Renata as his new girlfriend. But she couldn't do anything about it. And why would she have to interfere with their relationship? It would be wrong to sabotage someone's love to another for her own jealous reasons. That was not like her.

However, their affinity for each other intensely depressed Amy. It made her feel very lonely. So lonely that she wanted someone, anyone to be with her right now. But there was no one she could go to see to seek comfort at the moment.

_I guess it's better to just go home now... _Amy thought. _I'm not in the mood to do anything anymore..._

Amy began walking to her house sluggishly, even though it was getting late and that her destination was quite far from where she currently was. With this amount of sadness in her, she didn't even have the energy to run.

Then all of a sudden, Amy felt something hit the back of her head really hard.

"Ow! Wha-"

Whatever hit Amy caused her topple over and bang her forehead against a tree, and then fall to the ground. The two blows to her cranium slowly made her unconscious. Her eyesight started to blur and darken until the only thing she could see was total blackness.

**- Later -**

Some time later, Amy awoke from her unconsciousness. Her eyesight was still blurry, but within a few seconds it became clear. She felt somewhat dizzy, but fortunately she regained her senses shortly after she woke up.

_Where am I? What happened?_ Amy looked around, but found herself in an unfamiliar bedroom: The walls were a dull gray color, the ceiling was painted black, and the window curtains were colored white, with vertical, indigo stripes on them.

_Whose room is this? _Amy thought, being a little bit paranoid.

"Oh, I'm glad you're awake." Amy heard a voice say. She turned her head to the left and saw a black and red hedgehog look right at her.

"Shadow? Is that you?" Amy tried to sit up, but she felt a small headache when she lifted her head up from the pillow.

"Ow...my head..." She grumbled.

"Amy, don't push yourself," Shadow told her. "You still need some rest before your wounds completely heal."

Shadow gently put Amy back on his bed. He was careful not to give her any additional pain.

"Shadow, what happened?" Amy asked. "Why am I in your house?"

"I brought in here because you fell unconscious." Shadow informed Amy.

"Oh yeah, I think remember now," Amy put her hand to the side of her head. "Ugh...my head's still throbbing from whatever smacked me..."

"I apologize for that, Amy. It's my fault that you have that injury."

Amy gave Shadow a confused look on her face and asked him, "Why is it your fault?"

"I was the one who knocked you out. I didn't mean it, though." Shadow began to explain. "You see, I was just really pissed at something that happened during work earlier this morning. To relax and cool down, I got off early and decided to go outside for some fresh air, but my anger wouldn't simmer down. I ended up kicking some kind of metal canister off the ground, and that's what hit you."

Shadow bit his lip for a split second. "Amy, I'm sorry I did that to you."

"It's alright, Shadow. Don't worry too much about it. It's not like you intended to hurt me."

"Still, I'm concerned that I might've given you a concussion. I hit that canister pretty damn hard."

Amy tried to assure Shadow that she was fine, but before she was able to speak, a migraine suddenly struck her.

"Oh my god!" She groaned. "My head... it hurts so bad..."

"Just lie down and relax, Amy. Don't move around too much," Shadow instructed. "From the looks of it, you may need to stay here for the night. If your headaches get any worse, tell me. I'll get you some help."

Shadow turned to the exit.

"I'll be going downstairs. If you need anything, just shout my name and I'll come to you."

Before Shadow left the bedroom, Amy called out, "Wait!"

Shadow looked over his shoulder. "What now?" He inquired.

"Thanks for doing this, Shadow. You're a lot nicer than I thought." Amy beamed.

"Well... you're welcome Amy." Shadow replied.

**- Several hours later -**

As the sun was setting, day turned to dusk. The sky became darker, and so did Shadow's bedroom. By now, Amy's condition had improved: her random migraines had stopped occurring, and she no longer felt nauseous. But she could not get the necessary sleep that she needed.

Amy's mind was in bewilderment. She still could not get over the fact that Sonic did not love her. And she hated herself for this.

_Why can't I just forget about him? _She kept thinking. _I can't go on if he's on my mind all the time._

Just then, Shadow walked into the room. "Amy? Are you okay? I'm just here to check in on you."

"Oh, I feel much better now that I rested."

Shadow flicked on the light switch, but the light fixture didn't turn on. He flicked the switch multiple times, but there was still no light.

"For chaos' sake, the light must be broken again. That's the third time this week that this happened." Shadow sighed. "Is the lamp working?"

Amy reached for the lamp and pulled down its chain switch. Light shone from its bulb immediately after she turned it on. "Yup, it's working." She confirmed.

"Okay, then. Is there anything I can do for you or should I leave?"

Amy sat up from the bed. "Shadow… I don't need anything, but can you stay here for a little while?"

"Um, sure." Shadow walked up to Amy and sat beside her on the bed. "Is there a specific reason why you want me?"

"No, not really. I… I just want some company, that's all." She replied.

Shadow looked at Amy, and saw that her eyes were watery.

"Amy, have you been crying?"

"What?" Amy wasn't paying attention. "Sorry, what did you say?"

"I asked if you were crying," Shadow repeated. "I can see a few tears coming out of your eyes."

Shadow softly put a finger to Amy's cheek and let a tear drop soak into his glove.

"Oh, it's nothing," Amy told him.

"Amy, it isn't nothing. You've been crying because of something," Shadow retorted. "What's wrong? You can tell me."

Amy paused for a moment, and explained to Shadow about what had happened between herself and Sonic. She told him everything that Sonic had said to her.

"My god, not him again…" Shadow grumbled. "Can't you forget about that faker?"

"I do want to forget about him, Shadow. I have to. But it's just difficult for me to do so since I've always dreamed about Sonic for so long."

Shadow grunted. "He probably doesn't even care about you…"

"That's not true! Sonic still likes me as a friend!" Amy exclaimed. "Shadow, you don't know this - but Sonic isn't a heartless guy! He wasn't trying to upset me when he told me that he loved someone else!"

"And yet you still cried about it?"

Amy stopped talking when Shadow said that. He was practically right. She did end up crying after her conversation with Sonic.

Amy covered her face with her hands and started tearing up again.

"I really am pathetic, am I?" She whimpered.

_God dammit... I'm only making her feel worse about herself. _Shadow thought.

"Amy, you're not pathetic. It's normal if you can't get someone you love and care about out of your head."

Amy looked up at Shadow.

"Really? Do you think that way, Shadow?"

"Yes, I do. When I lost Maria a long time ago, I thought my sorrow would never leave me. But eventually, I was able to put everything in the past and move on. She'll always be in my memory, but I don't let her death interfere with my life."

"It must have been hard for you to let her go."

"Of course it was. Anyways Amy, what I'm saying is that it's not wrongful to keep thinking about the same person, but you can't let your thoughts about him or her be a burden to you."

Shadow gave Amy a soft hug. This was something he normally wouldn't do to anyone, but he didn't want to see Amy wail anymore. She needed comfort, and he was the only one here for her.

Amy's cheeks turned slightly red. She felt Shadow's warm and soothing arms wrap around her body. She was, of course, surprised that he would do such an affectionate gesture.

"Amy... don't be afraid to let someone go," Shadow whispered. "But if you feel insecure, I am here for you, okay?"

Amy swirled her own arms around Shadow's neck and replied, "Shadow, thank you. You're so amiable today. It's like you've changed."

"What do you mean by that?" Shadow asked, somewhat perplexed.

"Well, it's just that I've never you seen you this hospitable before."

"Hey, it's not like I'm absolutely cruel or stoic. Even I have emotions, too, you know."

Shadow and Amy both smiled and before either one of said another word, Amy swiftly brought her face closer to Shadows… and gave him a full kiss on his lips.

The two hedgehogs blushed, but Shadow's face became redder than Amy's. He was very surprised when she unexpectedly pressed her lips against his, and almost backed away. But at the same time, he felt a warm feeling in his body. It made feel good inside. So instead, Shadow slowly closed his eyes and pulled Amy closer to him, deepening their kiss.

_Why I am doing this? Do I really like her? _The ebony one silently asked himself. _No, it isn't just 'like'. Otherwise, I wouldn't be kissing her._

**(This is where the lemon starts. Go away if you're underage. Right now.)**

Shadow grabbed the bottom of Amy's shirt and attempted to lift it up, but Amy immediately parted from their kiss and stopped him.

"Shadow, what are you doing?"

"Don't mind it, Amy. Let me do this."

Amy reluctantly allowed Shadow to take off her shirt, skirt, and boots, revealing her light-blue bra and panties. He then proceeded to take his own clothes off until he was wearing only his boxers.

After the two were undressed, Shadow laid Amy down on her back onto the bed and continued kissing her. This time, they licked each others' tongues as their lips made contact. Next, Shadow reached for Amy's right breast and squeezed it tightly. Amy, surprised by his action, tooked Shadow's hand and pushed it away from her.

"Shadow, I don't want this..." She fussed.

"You're going to be fine."

"But I've never had sex before, and I don't think I'm ready for it yet!"

"You are ready for it, Amy. Look, since this is your first time, I'll go easy on you, okay?"

Amy hesitated, but she knew that Shadow was probably very horny by now. So she gave in and let him unclasp and remove her bra, exposing her bare chest. Shadow gazed at it for several seconds before he grabbed onto her left breast and suckled on her nipple. Amy moaned as she felt her nipple get licked and nibbled on. Two minutes later, Shadow pulled his head back and immediately continued torturing Amy by licking her other nipple. As he did this, Shadow slid his hand into Amy's panties and reached for her slit. When he felt it, he inserted two of his fingers inside her and moved them in and out of her, while he used his thumb to rub her clitoris. This made Amy moan louder, as Shadow's assault was already too much for her.

After seven minutes of breast-licking and fingering, Shadow took Amy's breast out of his mouth and his fingers out of her. He then took her panties off, revealing her soaking-wet slit. Shadow was amazed at how wet it had become as a result of torturing her. But it was not wet enough to satisfy him. He wanted Amy's slit to be drenched in her own juices.

"What are you going to do, now?" Amy asked weakly.

Shadow ignored Amy's question, and put his mouth to her slit. His tongue began licking the opening of her slit, causing her to gasp, moan, and pant in pleasure.

"Shadow! Oh my god!" Amy yelled out in ecstasy. "Yes! Please... I want more!"

Shadow followed Amy's command, and then started licking her clitoris as well. Then he stuck his tongue deeper into her slit, tasting the insides of her. Amy moaned loudly as she felt Shadow eat her out and, within a few minutes, sensed the pleasure reach her limit.

"Yes... Oh hell yes...! OH GOD! SHADOW!" Amy shrieked as she orgamsed and spewed her juices out. Shadow let her fluids splash on his face, and then wiped all of it off.

Amy looked down at Shadow's groin and saw that a large bulge was emerging from his boxers. She laid her hands on it and gently rubbed against Shadow's covered member.

"Shadow," Amy spoke in a seductive tone. "It's my turn now."

Shadow grinned and answered, "As you wish."

Shadow pulled his boxers off and exposed his hard, 8-inch member. He got on his knees while Amy got up and bent over until her head was at the level of Shadow's member.

"Give it to me now, Amy," Shadow requested. "Give me your head."

For the first ten seconds, Amy licked the head of Shadow's member before she wrapped her mouth around his entire shaft. She sucked on it like a popsicle, bobbing her head and down his shaft.

"Oh my god... Amy..." Shadow groaned out. "Just keep on doing that..."

While Amy continued sucking off, she grabbed onto and massaged Shadow's testicles, giving Shadow additional pleasure. She enjoyed sucking on his member, and continued doing so for four minutes when Shadow felt his impending climax.

"Amy, I'm gonna- ack! Ughhhhhhh!"

Before Shadow could finish his sentence, he reached his limit and ejaculated into Amy's mouth. Amy savorily tasted the seed that was coming out of her partner, and then swallowed it all up. Then she took Shadow's member out of her mouth and saw that it was still erect.

"Wow, Shadow." Amy said, stroking his member. "You can still keep your cock long and hard even after I made you burst?"

"I am the ultimate life form after all." Shadow chuckled. "I can stay turned on for a couple more rounds, you know."

"Then it's time for you to get inside me."

"It appears so."

Shadow laid back and Amy crawled on top of him. She slammed her slit into his member, and the two hedgehogs moaned as they became connected to each other.

"Damn, Amy. You feel really good inside." Shadow commented. "You don't know how badly I want to cum into you."

"Shadow, I want your cum inside me, too." Amy told her partner. "But before you let it out, I want to give you the best experience you'll ever have in sex."

Without saying anything else, Amy rode Shadow like a horse. She bucked her pelvis at a moderate pace so that Shadow could enjoy the tactility of his member rubbing against the walls of her slit without him nearing his next climax too soon. As she was bucking, Shadow grabbed Amy's breasts and caressed them. Amy smirked and said, "Oh Shadow, don't you ever leave me."

Shadow groaned as Amy straddled on top of him. Her movements were in such perfect rhythm that he received a lot of pleasure. Overtime Amy's slit was getting tighter, which only increased Shadow's satisfaction. He didn't want Amy to stop, but after awhile he felt his climax rise again. He tried to hold it in, but the urge to ejaculate was only intensifying.

"Amy, I can't hold it in any longer! I'm gonna cum again!" Shadow warned.

"Then just let it go, Shadow." Amy told him. "Let it all go."

Amy kept riding on Shadow until he yelled out her name and released a massive amount of cum out of his member and into Amy's womb. Amy could sense the warm seed inside her, and it gave her a relaxing yet intoxicating sensation.

"Amy, that was incredible. I've never had sex that felt this good before."

"I knew I could please you, Shadow."

"But now I get to go again."

Amy got off of Shadow and switched positions with him. When Shadow was on top of Amy, he shoved his member back into her slit.

"Are you ready for the ultimate experience? It will make you so excited that you'll want to stay with me for the rest of your life." Shadow proclaimed.

"Please give it to me right now, Shadow." Amy pleaded. "I'm already excited."

Shadow started thrusting into Amy. At first, he went nice and slow so he could take his time and locate her sweet spot with his member. When he found that spot, he instantly made his thrusting movements faster.

"Shadow, go faster..." Amy begged. Shadow nodded in response and increased his thrusting speed. His movements made Amy moan louder and higher, but she wasn't completely satisfied.

"Oh Shadow! I bet you can do better than this!" She cried out. "Give me everything you got on me!"

Shadow knew that speed alone was not going to appease Amy to her fullest. He needed to go hard on her. So he put in five times more force into his thrusts, and lunged his member at 6 thrusts per second, which was the fastest he could move at.

This made Amy yelp in pleasure. "Oh god! Shadow, please don't stop! That feels so good!" She screamed.

"Don't worry, Amy. I won't stop for a second." Shadow assured her. "Just enjoy the experience!"

Amy moaned and panted louder than ever as Shadow hammered into her sweet spot, giving her an intense amount of pleasure. Her mind was now entirely filled with lust due to his astounding skills in sex. In fact, she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist so that he couldn't pull out of her. Shadow continued to thrust inside Amy for 5 more minutes, and then the two of them came close to hitting their peak for the final time.

"Oh yes, Amy! Here I come!" Shadow announced.

"Shadow, please cum in me right now!" Amy beseeched.

Shadow made a few more thrusts into Amy before they both reached their limit.

"AMY!"

"SHADOW!"

The couple orgasmed at the same time and harshly ejected their liquids. Shadow's seed erupted into Amy's womb once more and collided with the juices she burst out. The fluids overflowed and a lot of it leaked out of Amy's slit.

The two hedgehogs were now exhausted from their sexual activities. They were both panting and breathing deeply. Neither none of them spoke a word for a minute, until Amy broke the silence.

"That... that was... beyond amazing." She said. "Shadow, I've always thought that Sonic would be the person I want. But now, I realize that you're the one I desire."

Shadow withdrew his member from Amy, and let the juices they produced out of her slit.

"Shadow, please don't pull out!" Amy shouted. "I still want to feel you... to have you inside my body for a little longer."

Before it became flaccid, Shadow quickly reinserted his member back into Amy's slit.

"Amy... I... I..." Shadow wanted to say the three words to Amy, but he was stuck at the first word.

"I love you." Amy finished for him. "Isn't that what you want to say?"

Shadow paused for a second, and then finally spoke out, "Yes, yes it is. I love you, Amy."

Amy giggled and replied, "Shadow, I love you too."

Shadow leaned closer to Amy's face and kissed her on the lips, ending their love-making session.


End file.
